


Why must everything be Grimm

by SolitarianKnight



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Are assholes, Kiss Leaching, M/M, Small depictions of violoence, Tooth Fairies, also, implied burning alive, seriously though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-17
Updated: 2013-08-17
Packaged: 2017-12-23 20:22:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/930742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SolitarianKnight/pseuds/SolitarianKnight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The pack faces off against some tooth fairies, Derek and Stiles kiss. The end. Short and funny.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why must everything be Grimm

**Author's Note:**

> Was I slightly inspired by HellBoy 2? yes. Did I take a TON of creative licencing to it all? Hell yes. Also, I wrote half of this over a year ago.

Tooth fairies. Yup. They’re real too it seems. And that is Fairies as in plural, more than one. Turns out, they are actually a species of fairy that belong to the unseelie court. So all those times you thought your parents were sneaking into your room to replace your teeth with cash? You were right, because these tooth fairies would much rather dig their sharp nails into your jugular while you sleep to drain your life force and then rip your teeth out to keep as mementos of the cherished time you spent together. 

In short, Tooth Fairies are small demonic bitches with sharp nails and a hankering for human blood. Sleep well. 

It had taken Stiles’ every ounce of strength to not kill Deaton for not giving them a heads up on what he was sending them into. Telling them that there was an old house on the outskirts of town that has been infested by a swarm of the little hell spawn.

What he had neglected to mention was that there had been a group of teens from a neighboring town found there a few days ago, dead and bled dry with all their teeth missing. Who needs those details anyways, right? Not this pack, nope all he needed to tell them was to bring Iron and to “keep your mouth closed for once” with a not so subtle glance in his direction. 

Another curiosity was the fact that their skin was coated in a nasty venom that apparently hindered healing. Which is why he currently finds himself in the center of a mountain ash circle with a lap full of bloody alpha werewolf.

“Derek you idiot, what were you thinking” he tried to use what little Deaton had taught him about his spark to focus on healing the worst of Derek’s wounds. 

“How the fuck was I supposed to know they would be like this?!” he growled out. “If we make it out of this I’m going to rip that vets throat out”

“With your teeth?” Stiles could help himself.

“No, that one is save just for you” he quipped. 

“Way to make a guy feel special there lassie”. That earned him a growl

“Uh guys, as much as we would all love to sit here and bask in your UST, we kind of have a situation to take care of first and we can’t all cast a circle of mountain ash” Isaac dodged out of the reach of one of the fairies claws. 

After Derek was ambushed and promptly saved by Stiles, the rest of the present pack, being Scott, Isaac, and Erica had taken to a more reserved style of fighting, keeping their distance and then running in and slashing at the little demons when they could. It was working to some extent but the fairies just kept appearing from the walls and floorboards. 

“Sorry guys, but Sourwolf here is gonna need a few more minutes and I don’t really have the skill set for this one” he shrugged.

“Well hurry up and think of something batman because I quite like my teeth where they are.” Erica yelped as one of the fairies nicked her side. 

Of course, that’s what gives him one of his great plan B ideas that he is so famous for.   
He turns his attention back to Derek, the man was now sitting up on his own, the worst of the wounds starting to knit back together. Which is great because Stiles never really had wanted to know what a shoulder blade looked like up close. 

God this better work or so help him-

“Derek, are ya with me? I need you to do me a favor” he winced at the words he was about to say “I need you to pull out one of my wisdom tooth.”

The alpha just stared at him for a second “Just trust me on this” he pleaded.

Nodding his head he reached over and took his jaw firmly in one hand. Stiles reluctantly opened his mouth and squeezed his eyes shut at what was to come. Derek carefully grasped his back left wisdom tooth and with a quick tug and a sick squelch, pulled it from his mouth.

“FUCK! Shit that hurts, alright place it in the middle of the circle” he could feel blood starting to pool in his mouth, that would help he supposed. Taking a pinch of mountain ash from his pouch he made a circle about 6 inches in diameter around the tooth. He spit a mouth full of blood on it for extra effect. 

This had gotten the fairies attention as they were now starting to gather at the edge of the larger circle.

“On my cue, everyone get against the walls and stay out of their way” he said. “Alright, one, two, THREE!” he scuffed a line through the outer circle as Derek grabbed him by the waist and pulled him against one of the walls. 

They watched as all the beasts converged on the bloody tooth trying to grab at it but the smaller circle of mountain ash was preventing them. Once they were all in the outer circle of ash Stiles dove forward and closed it back up with the remained of the pouch, not bothering to use his spark. 

“Well that worked pretty well” Scott chimed in.

“Scotty, never say that. Never. Have you watched any horror movies?” Stiles sighed.

“Doesn't matter” Derek shrugged as he walked out of the house only to return a moment later with a container of gasoline and a box of matches. 

*

Finally back at the Hale manor, everyone took a moment to access their wounds and clean up. Stiles managed to put together an ice pack for his mouth which had finally stopped bleeding but had swelled up like a chipmunk. Of course, the rest of the pack found this hilarious.

“Laugh it up puppies, but next time we will be pulling out one of your fangs or maybe chopping off a tail”. This only led to more laughter as most of the words came out a garbled mess. 

Of course, this was the moment that Derek came back downstairs fresh from hi shower and looking 100% better.

“You need to be more thankful of Stiles, he saved your hides out there and plenty of other times” He defended, getting an eye raise from everyone including Stiles himself “One of you could have at least numbed his pain” he scolded, which got some guilty looks from the betas. 

“Stiles?” he offered his hand.

Taking it he jeered at the pack “Well it’s about time someone around here was an actual gentlewol-” he was cut short as Derek pulled him into a kiss. 

Who would have thought Derek has such soft lips, oh wait that’s right, he did. Often. Alone. Like in the shower this morning. 

His thoughts were cut short though at the tingly numbing sensation that made its way through his brain, vividly he could see faint black veins disappearing into Derek’s cheeks but all he could do was lean into the kiss. 

When they finally pulled apart, thanks to Scott clearing his throat at them, he was at a loss of words.

“Well gentlemen, I believe it is time that we leave our alphas to some alone time. I for one say we go pester the local vets office” Erica’s tone left no room for argument as the rest of the pack made a quick exit from the house.

“Wait, did she say alphas as in plural?” Stiles spluttered

“Well, I mean uh, if that’s ok, it’s kind just” Derek struggles were cut off when Stiles captured his lips once more in a heated kiss.

This was going to be fun.


End file.
